


Juste un jeu

by Helduath



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helduath/pseuds/Helduath
Summary: Emmanuel Macron ne peut détourner son regard de Jean-Luc Melenchon, comme une obsession, une attirance qu'il ne peut combattre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré des regards de Macron pendant le grand débat.

Il n’aurait su dire quand tout ça avait commencé. Ce n’était qu’un petit jeu au début, quelques piques de ci de là, pointant sa jeunesse, sa différence, une manière, un peu futile sans doute, de montrer que lui aussi existait, qu’il était la solution. Mais au fil du temps, ce n’était plus tellement l’intérêt des électeurs qu’il avait voulu suscité, non, juste le sien.

Il avait commencé à écouter ses meetings en secret, enfermé à double tour dans son bureau, tard le soir, tentant d’abord de se convaincre qu’il espionnait juste l’ennemi, puis en acceptant finalement l’évidence. Il aimait sa voix, il aimait ses mots, il aimait sa force, son charisme. Il aimait ses yeux, et parfois, il se prenait même à aimer ses idées.

Trop souvent dans ses rêveries défendues, il s’imaginait ce que ça pourrait être d’être son ministre, de le voir tous les jours, d’enfin pouvoir contempler sans barrière ses yeux qui l’obsédaient, d’enfin pouvoir l’écouter sans ce sentiment de honte qui refusait de le quitter.

Ces pensées parasites semblaient rejaillir toujours aux pires moments, en plein meeting, en interview, avec sa femme… Certains soirs, il n’osait même plus rentrer chez lui, déambulant dans les locaux désertés de son QG.

Quand lui et Hamon s’étaient rencontré, il s’était senti abandonné, seul et envieux. Même si l’échange n’avait mené à rien, il aurait supplié pour être à sa place, si proche de lui…

Il aurait aimé se convaincre que ce n’était rien qu’une attraction passagère pour son ainé, comme pour un professeur que l’on regardait avec admiration et plus encore, mais plus le temps passait, moins cela paraissait probable.

Mais finalement le hasard avait consenti à lui offrir l’occasion d’une rencontre, d’un café s’éternisant dans un petit restaurant de Lyon. Son cœur battait vite et ses mots s’emmêlaient au fil de leurs discussions fascinantes. Au respect mêlé de désire qu’il lui vouait, l’autre lui retournait une certaine bienveillance, bien qu’un peu amusé par l’arrogance de sa jeunesse.

C’était là que les taquineries avaient débuté, si discrètes qu’il avait d’abord pensé les avoir imaginées, pour finalement qu’elles deviennent plus un flirt qu’autre chose. Quelque part dans leurs discussions, son ainé avait indubitablement décelé l’attirance qu’il avait à son égard. Ça le rendait fou, cette manière qu’il avait d’agir si normalement devant tout le monde tout en échangeant par messages des sous-entendus qui n’avaient rien d’entendables.

Pour le reste du monde, ils ne se connaissaient pas, n’avaient jamais été dans ce petit café ensemble et ne se parlaient pas, le soir, rechignant à rejoindre le lit conjugal. Il se détestaient même surement dans leurs esprits... Mais malgré tout cela, rien ne s’était passé, ils ne s’étaient même pas revus, trop pris par leurs campagnes, et peut être réticents à briser ce lien étrange qu’ils partageaient.

Du moins, c’était ce que lui redoutait le plus, ce qui ne cessait de l’effrayer. Peur de mettre des mots et des actions sur ce qu’il ressentait, ou peut-être même peur de ne pas les y mettre.

Pourtant il fallait bien qu’ils se rencontre enfin en face, pour débattre et abattre les idées qu’ils avaient pour la France. L’attendu débat présidentiel… Le redouté… Il se croyait prêt… S’il avait su.

-

Il repensait à tout cela, assis dans sa loge, à près d’une heure du matin. Il repensait aux mots de Marine Le Pen aussi, critiquant le vide de son discours et l’absence de ses idées. Il devait reconnaitre, aussi douloureux que ce soit, qu’elle avait eu raison, il n’aurait su répéter lui-même ce qu’il avait dit ces quelques minutes là, perdu en souvenirs et contemplations. Il avait essayé si fort de combattre ces images pourtant …

Encore et encore se jouait dans sa tête cette scène, ces coups légers à sa loge, cette porte qui s’ouvrait et ces lèvres qui s’écrasaient sur les siennes. Cette main perdue dans ses cheveux et ces dizaines d’émotions qui s’entrechoquaient, la surprise, la joie, le désir, l’incompréhension, la peur, la nostalgie aussi. Et trop vite tout était terminé et il était de nouveau seul, contemplant le couloir vide devant lui.

Et l’émission commençait.

Comment être concentré après ça, comment s’empêcher de le regarder, de ne regarder que lui, si charismatique, si fort, si beau, comment ne pas l’approuver, et ne pas chercher à l’être par lui ? Il avait senti quelque chose dans leurs débats ce soir, il ne l’avait pas inventé, ce soutien, cette fierté aussi.

Il savait qu’il avait été bon pour quelqu’un dans son état, pour une première fois aussi, mais il n’en restait pas moins perdu, se questionnant sur ses sentiments et ceux de son ainé, plutôt que sur l’impact de son discours sur les électeurs. Le doute, la peur… Il en venait même à se demander si ça n’avait pas été une stratégie pour le déstabiliser, pour prendre le dessus, pour lui montrer que la jeunesse avait fléchi sous l’expérience. Il en aurait été capable, comme une sorte de revanche.

Alors, presque une demi-heure après la fin de l’émission, il restait dissimulé dans sa loge, lâchement, ne voulant pas voir sa femme, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il se savait futile, mais il avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair, de comprendre ce qui venait d’arriver aussi. Il devait se concentrer, bloquer ces images, juste se concentrer…

Il avait la tête dans les mains et les yeux clos quand son téléphone vibra. C’était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui… Il saisit son iphone d’un geste tremblant, le cœur serré.

‘ _’Hôtel de Vendôme, chambre 108 – JML’’_

Rien de plus, rien de moins, et c’était pourtant beaucoup de choses déjà. Le jeu était fini, et il était prêt à présent.


End file.
